


It's your fault he's dead

by AssassinMidnight



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Ph1lza - Fandom, Tubbo_ - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, eret - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Brothers, Character Death, Gen, Heartbreaking, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Sad, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Your Tommy, Your Tubbo, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight
Summary: So this is an ending I wrote for the entire SMP I guess. Serious angst ahead guys.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It's your fault he's dead

_“I’m with Tubbo. I’m with Tubbo to the end of the line.”_

The words echoed in his head, his breath was cut short by his chest coughing up half sobs and wreaked noises. Pounding in his veins, the words growing louder in his head. 

_“It's your fault he’s dead Tubbo. If you had been more than a moron Tommy would’ve lived.” Dream laughed_

It was his fault. He knew that. He’d given Dream the discs even if Tommy told him to do it, he was a pushover who listened. He’d been the reason L’manburg blew up, he was the reason the last war ever came to be. He loved playing innocent but if he had just thought for himself none of this would’ve happened. Fisting the grass in front of him, Tubbo cried out.

_Staring at Tommy’s lifeless body on Dream’s sword, the netherite piercing straight through him Tubbo lost all words. The menacing laugh of the green man enveloped the young boy’s ears as he watched his best friend’s body slide off the sword and into the dirt on the ground. He crawled towards him, bloodied knees and hands sore with skin scratches. Dream had won, he’d killed Tommy and he had all the discs. He had the master minds locked in the prison. Wilbur is stuck in Pandora's vault. Eret refused to help. In the end it had been Tommy and Tubbo against Dream, just like it started. But Dream had help from Technoblade and George. Holding Tommy’s body Tubbo cried.  
“You shouldn’t have done that Dream.” The voice of Techno pierced through the laughter causing it to stop. “We agreed that Tommy would be locked away. You said you wouldn’t kill him.” Looking up Tubbo saw the boarman with his sword against Dream’s throat. “What does it matter? He betrayed you Techno.”  
“Doesn’t matter, Tommy is part of our family Dream. You said you wouldn’t kill him. That was my condition.” The green maniac started laughing “What are you gonna do about it? You can’t kill me. Everything is fair in war.” Sighing Techno responded “You’re right I can’t kill you but I can do this.” With the motion of Technoblade’s sword hit Dream in the head causing him to fall out of consciousness. Then Tubbo’s vision went black.  
When he woke up he was in a tent, blue. He smiled, thinking that maybe it had all been a bad dream but when he sat up he saw the scar on his hand, the scar from a fire. The realization that it all had happened caused him to weep. He heard footsteps coming into the tent and looking up he was met with the faces of Wilbur and Friend. He looked sad and he too had scars. One running down the line of his throat. “I’m sorry.” The man whispered. And Tubbo collapsed into his chest and cried. _

Staring up at the clear sky he cursed it. How could the sun shine when Tommy was dead, how could the birds sing, how could the world move on when his brother had died? It was unfair. Tears flooding his eyes he screamed in anguish. 

_“He was right, it’s Tubbo’s fault Tommy’s dead. He betrayed him, he left him for dead.” The voice of Techno had infiltrated Tubbo’s tent and the hurt and crack in it had broken him all over again.  
“You betrayed him too!” The voice of Philza retorted in a scream. Pain was obvious in his voice too. “I was clear with him, I told him everything he needed to know and I kept him safe. Tubbo sent him away, left him for dead and then let him go into that battle without proper equipment.” The sorrow in the boar king’s voice was echoing in Tubbo’s head. It was his fault. _  
Tubbo looked up at the gravestone in front of him. A golden crown hanging on it, the blue flowers growing around it and a jukebox next to it. Playing Mellohi on repeat.  
**Here lies Tommy, our Theseus and hero, Beloved brother, son and friend.**  
Out of his chest pocket Tubbo got a silver compass with the engraving _Your Tubbo _It had been one of Tommy’s most prized possessions and although this one was a copy of the first since it had burned during the attack on L’Manburg. He placed it amongst the flowers. “Now you can always find me Tommy.” He whispered to no one in particular. His tears had run out and only watery eyes were left._  
_“It wasn’t your fault Tommy died.” A gruff voice sounded behind him, Tubbo didn’t turn. “It was Dream who killed him. Tommy always wanted to be a hero and he is.”  
“But Dream is still alive Techno.”  
“We can’t kill him Tubbo, you know that. But he’s locked away in his own prison. Everyone agreed that killing Tommy was too much. George still believes he can reach the old Dream but it’s no use. That Dream died a long time ago.” Placing a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, causing the boy to turn, Techno nodded and said “We better get going, Tommy wouldn’t want you to stop living because he died. Philza’s making baked potatoes if we don’t hurry Wilbur might eat them all or give them to Friend.” Giving him a weak smile Tubbo stood up saying a heartfelt goodbye and promising to come back tomorrow. The two walked away from the grave, the sun shining on the compass and in the slight reflection a boy in red and white could be seen, smiling. _“I don’t need a compass to find you anymore Tubbo. I’m with you to the end of the line.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some blue, calm yourselves.


End file.
